Couples Roleplaying
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Rainbow Dash asks twilight sparkle if she and her girlfriend do any role-playing she's surprised by the outcome.


"Yes me and Sunset roleplay." Twilight Sparkle replied before tipping her glasses and asking "why do you want to know Rainbow Dash?"

"Just wondering, heard some couples are into that." The blue girl said with a chuckle "So what are they like?"

"Oh they get really intense, and elaborate, we've had sessions go all night. Sunset can get pretty brutal sometimes nothing I can't handle. I've gotten tied up bitten, whipped, covered in slime. But I've done quite a few nasty things to her as well. Sometimes Big Mac. and Zecora joins in as well." she kept such a joyful tone.

"You're kidding me? They join in on this?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Big Macintosh? Applejack's brother."

"Do you know another Big Macintosh?" Twilight asked. "Did he come through the portal two?"

"No, I'm just surprised you would let other people join in." Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

"Well the more the merrier a new voice said." Sunset Shimmer walked up to the conversation. "Would you and Fluttershy like to join us?"

The jock thought she was about to have a heart attack as she heard Sunset ask that question. The couple seemed surprised that her reaction but they kept their warm friendly smiles.

"I would like to join." A voice said from behind Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy walked up and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was talking about the Big Macintosh before. It sounds like a lot of fun.

 _Who are you and what have you done with Fluttershy?_ The blue girl thought. She couldn't help but notice the three other participants in the conversation were beginning to wonder why she was looking at them that way.

"I think I want to learn, what does this conversation concern?" Zecora approached the group with her boyfriend close behind. "I have the feeling to say that it concerns our role-play."

"Eeyup!" The lone male in the group said with a smile.

Fluttershy just happily responded "We are going to join you for the next role-play." He smiled and squeaked. "Right, Rainbow Dash?

"Okay, sounds fun." Rainbow Dash reluctantly said.

"Great make sure you get all your homework done with might just end up going all weekend." Twilight said, "See you Friday after school."

"They get started that early." The blue girl muttered.

==Friday==

"This isn't exactly what I thought we were talking about." Rainbow Dash thought out loud. She was seated at a table in Sunset Shimmer's cabin at the edge of town. They were playing a game of Dungeons & Dragons. She was playing as avian rouge; Fluttershy to her left was a Druid dwarf. On the opposite side of the table set big Macintosh Human Dark Knight and Zecora Dark Elf Archer. Twilight elf wizard was sitting at the end of the table.

"You created a character with no idea what was going on?" Dungeon Master Sunset Shimmer chuckled.

"Twilight said it was pretty elaborate." The blue girl said embarrassed.

The Dungeon Master dropped the issue and narrated the encounter they just stumbled into. "A silver giant wolf looms over the party its mouth dripping with slobber blood can be seen throughout its fur."

"I roll to befriend it!" Fluttershy said happily.

"Again?" the blue girl remarked, "we're not playing Undertail."

"Think before you complain. Without her healing, our party will be in a lot of pain." Zecora responded.

"Eeyup" Big Mac added before kissing his girlfriend.

"Yaa yaa" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"I rolled a 20!" Fluttershy said as she applauded herself. "The wolf rolls over to let me rub its tummy." Out of character, she continued "it's the best game ever!"

"I was worried you. would say that." Rainbow Dash groined.

"I think you would have fun if you just give it a try or you could go home and cry." Zecora chuckled.

Rainbow Dash responded by taking a particular fruit from the bowl and holding it to the dark skinned girl.

"Try all you might, something I cannot rhyme is not my kryptonite." She responded.

"Besides it would have affected her just being in the room with that's how it worked." Fluttershy squeaked.

Big Mac chimed in with his usual "Eeyup!"


End file.
